Revelations: Location List
Return to main page MHR Returning areas These are the areas returning (Season 1) Heavens Mount Screenshot-MH4.png|Heavens Mount MH4-Frozen Seaway Screenshot.png|Frozen Seaway Volcanic Hollow-Screenshot-MH4.jpg|Volcanic Hollow MH4-Sunken Hollow Screenshot.jpg|Sunken Hollow MH4U-Ancestral Steppe Screenshot 004.jpg|Ancestral Steppe MH3-Flooded Forest-Screenshot.jpg|Flooded Forest Tundra Screenshot-MH3.jpg|Tundra MHGen-Misty Peaks Screenshot 001.jpg|Misty Peaks Volcano Screenshot-MHGen.jpg|Volcano MHGen-Deserted Island Screenshot 001.jpg|Deserted Island Desert Screenshot-MHF2.png|Desert Jurassic Frontier Screenshot-MHGen.jpg|Jurassic Frontier MHGen-Marshlands Screenshot 001.jpg|Swamp MH2-Jungle Screenshot.png|Jungle Old Volcano Screenshot.png|Volcanic Belt MHGen-Arctic Ridge Screenshot.png|Snowy Mountains MHGen-Verdant Hills Screenshot 001.jpg|Forest and Hills download (1).jpg|Primal Forest download (2).jpg|Old Jungle download (3).jpg|Old Swamp download (4).jpg|Old Desert download (5).jpg|Volcanic Wasteland images.jpg|Savanna images (1).jpg|Lime Caverns Highlands-area1.jpg|Highlands Dunes Screenshot-MH4U.jpg|Dunes Info on new locations Savanna Info - 'The Savanna is home to a wide and different amount of monsters. The Savanna is a warm biome with a good amount of rain. It is the perfect home for monsters and was untouched by humankind until the events of Revelations. Research quests include exploring all Nine areas, hunting Great Maccao and Great Jaggi. Finding out about Gogomoa (a new monster in this universe) and more. '''Lime Caverns Info '- The Lime Caverns is a series of semi-large caves nearby the Old Jungle. When someone in Kokoto decided to explore they found cracks in a wall. They dug until they reached what is now called the Lime Caverns. It houses new ore that makes stronger weapons for blademasters AND gunners. Monsters here have been provoked when the wall was opened, this has initiated quests to hunt these monsters if they cause trouble or to stop them from wreaking havoc on the Old Jungle. This area is researched in the 4 Star Village quests while you are in Moga Village '''Notes/Trivia * Two new locations (Savanna and Lime Caverns), 23 returning areas from the main series and 1 returning map from the alternate universe series Frontier. * 2 maps had their names changed, Volcano (1st) and Volcano (3rd), both needed to be changed to not get confused | Funny story: Volcano (1st) was already called the Volcanic Belt in a journal so giving it a name was not hard, Volcanic Wasteland or Volcano (3rd) was given the name due to it's forest growing ashy and dry. * 1 Map was given a boss theme change and was given an area, the Dunes. The Dunes shares ground with the Old Desert and is given the same theme, but with both maps in this game I decided to change the Dunes theme since the Old Desert owned the theme before and the dunes has now been given the Desert theme from MH2dos | The Dunes now has 12 areas, a small island like area in-between 7 and 3 that only can be reached at night. * The Savanna is given the Jungle theme from MH2dos, the Lime Caverns are given the Snowy Mountains theme from MH2dos * Sulfur Gas is similar to the effivium of the rotten vale, except for it leaves you poisoned once you escape a toxic gas area. Sulfur gas spawns in different areas each time you accept a quest in it except for the outside area (1) * The Lime Caverns have a 70% chance not to be flooded each time a quest is loaded up. If it is flooded, monsters cannot go to area 10. Day and night doesn't determine when the caves are flooded. Expeditions These are the expeditions you can take, what you can do in them, what is breeding and what Large monsters or Elder Dragons (Yes elder dragons) have spawned in them. Savanna Expeditions (Unlocked after 3 Star Village Urgent) Want to go on a Savanna Expedition? It's a nice place to gather new materials! - Description in-game Savanna Small Monsters Breeding: (Jaggi, Jaggia, Ioprey, Velociprey, Konchu, etc.) - Every day it randomly shows what monsters will spawn more often Large Monsters: - 2 Large Monsters can spawn and respawn in the map, random everyday with whatever monsters you've unlocked for said expedition. Great Jaggi Fanon Icon.png|Great Jaggi (Must complete 3 Star Village Urgent) Great Maccao Fanon Icon.png|Great Maccao (Must complete 3 Star Village Urgent) Yian Kut-Ku Fanon Icon.png|Yian Kut-Ku (Must complete 3 Star Village Urgent) Blue Yian Kut-Ku Fanon Icon.png|Blue Yian Kut-Ku (Must complete indigo bird in the dark) Seltas Fanon Icon.png|Seltas (Must complete temper mental bug) Gogomoa Icon-FrontierGen.png|Gogomoa (Must complete irritating beholder) Forest and Hills expeditions (Unlocked after 3 Star Village Urgent) Want to go on a Forest and Hills expedition? Tons of potions and mega potions to be made galore! - Description in-game Forest and Hills Small monsters breeding: (Aptonoth, Kelbi, Velociprey, Vespoid) Large monsters: Random everyday with whatever monsters you unlocked Yian Kut-Ku Fanon Icon.png|Yian Kut-Ku (Must complete of the hills) Arzuros Fanon Icon.png|Arzuros (Must complete 3 star village urgent) Velocidrome Fanon Icon.png|Velocidrome (Must complete 3 star village urgent) Lime Caverns expeditions (Unlocked after 5 Star Village Urgent) Want to go on a Lime Caverns expedition? I expect you will come back with some of that Limestone ore for weapon upgrades..or just mining in general. - Description in-game Lime Caverns Small monsters breeding: (Giggi) Large monsters: Large monsters will not go to area 10 if the caves are flooded. Random everyday with whatever monsters you unlocked Category:List Category:Areas Category:Entilled2